New Girl: A Very Ness Christmas
by FFThisWay13
Summary: New Girl! It's Christmas, and in the appartment everyone has something to do. What will the four do when they are caught up in awkward situations? Nick & Jess romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! This is my new "New Girl" fanfic about Nick and Jess! Hope you enjoy**

**this, it will only consist of 10 or so episodes, just in time for Christmas!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, THANKS FOR READING, and apologizing first for every writing mistake**

**I've made. :)**

**A VERY "NESS" CHRISTMAS**

We're not sending this Christmas postcards under the name of "Ness". - protested Nick. Schmidt and Winston were trying to decide who would be the one to choose the Christmas tree that year, but not just the tree: The Tree (like Schmidt said). Meanwhile, Nick and Jess were writing the postcards they would sent for their families, friends, blah blah blah. Christmas was around the corner, and they had to work their asses to prepare everything just in time.

Why not? Everyone is smart enough to understand it. - replied Jess. She was really excited, and was trying to decide which title was better. She thought that the combination between Nick and Jess, "Ness", would look gleefully beautiful in those postcards.

I didn't.- interrupted Schmidt. Jessica stood up, and faced the smiley face that Schmidt had on.

I said "smart enough". Shut up Schmidt! I'm in my period right now! Don't you want to piss me off! - she shouted. That was all they needed to make him run away. And he did it. Mission succeeded.

Thanks Jess! I owe you one! - said Winston before leaving the room, smiling like he had never did and ready to pick up the best choice for the Tree. Nick lifted his hands and covered his face with them for a moment.

There's no way I'm entitling these things with "Nessy". It's worst enough to be sending them that I'm going to call my relationship "Ness"?! - Jessica was quite angry at the time. Her eyes were shining and, on Nick's eyes, that was the cutest thing that she could make. He had that brown stare at her, begging her not to do it.

Just tell me why! It's funny and it's lovely. - she argued. He was being so unfair, she thought. He was taking responsibility, something that he had never done; in fact, he needed her help to take off his clothes when they were about to do it. She still remembered that time he had to obey and change his clothes because the day before, when she was trying to nake him, his T-shirt caught in his head, and she spent the night laughing at him 'cause he looked like a nun.

It's not funny! I'm not naming my relationship "Ness". Believe me, if someone reads this, they will probably think we're organizing a Scottish Christmas party! - she opened her eyes, and when she blinked for the second time, she got up.

I knew this was too much for you. Give me your postcards. - Nick had been excited to be writing those postcards with her, but, of course, he wouldn't haven't done it if it weren't for her. He shook his head side to side.

No. - she tried to steal him some of those little letters but he shoved the half of them off the table.

Give me the postcards, Nick. - he got up, took all of the postcards he could and stepped away from her, although he knew she would approach. He only needed an exit and he had to ran. He needed to make a sacrifice: let the postcards fly out of the window or lose half of them in his way to lock himself in the bedroom?

No. - he looked like a huffy little baby, shooking his head decisively in refusal. She never liked that of him, but somehow that turned her on.

Give me the...! - she jumped to him and they both fell to the floor. Nick was trying to get rid of her while he tried to move away the postcards as far as he could from her hands. And she was probably winning.

Maybe it was her perfume, or maybe it was her beautiful blue eyes shining over his, but the postcards did matter less when they fused each other in a passionate kiss. Leaving them on the floor, they got up from the ground and Nick lifted Jess from it, stepping away from the living room with her in his arms. They locked themselves in the bedroom.

Seriously?! - shouted Schmidt when he saw all that paper mess on the floor. That was one of the things that made him feel uncomfortable and dirty. - I'm not going to clean this up, mates! - he said indignantly. He tried to leave the room, but he couldn't. It was too much. - Fine.- and he began to pick up the postcards.


	2. Chapter 2

**A VERY NESS CHRISTMAS. II.**

Jess was waiting in the bathroom. For how long she'd had to wait? She was so impatient. She had never longed for news like those...and she didn't know if those were good or bad things. CeCe had gone through that before, but she was in some kind of perv/friends with benefits relationship by then, so it didn't count. Three months full of Nick and Jess spreading their love (mostly in bed) and now she was standing in front of the toilet, trying to menstruate. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon" she began to shake her belly with ridiculous moves, and with her fist, punched herself. "Ah!" she shouted. "Shiii...s! Where are you?!" she asked to herself. "What are you doing?" she jumped at the voice of her boyfriend. Nick was laying on the door frame, with his arms' closed. He had that cute smile on him, so he didn't know what was going on. "I...em...just...Trying...to get...er...inspiration" he furrowed his eyesbrows. "You're trying to get inspiration?" he asked surprised. She nodded. "To...relax yourself in the..." she nodded again. He left the bathroom. Breathing with relief, well, not much, Jess closed the door. "Merry Christmas Nick. I'm having your baby!"

Jess headed to the kitchen. "Hey guys, do you think this fits?". "Winston, what are you doing curled up with those Christmas lights?" he was standing on his feet, in front of the long queue of windows in front of the sofa, really quiet. "I just thought that maybe the tree could be here, you know? Do the lights fit or not?" Schmidt got out of his bedroom, but when he saw Winston, he returned to it. "Seriously?!" Winston tried to unroll himself of the messy wire-cables, but he was so into them that he gave up. "I'm leaving" with a bunch of glossy and shining lights around his body, Winston took the keys and left the appartment. "Mmmh, mmhh,..." Nick was sitting on the table having his breakfast. His beer was being held by his hand while his mouth moved with exaggerated moves. "Jess, are you humming "You're Having My Baby"?". "Em, what? I am not humming." she replied. He looked quite confused, so he stood up. He had a slight idea that maybe, but just maybe, she was hiding something. He didn't want to know what though. "Yes, Jess, you're humming.". "I'm...talking to myself" she improvised. It was better than the truth, so she gave him her back and stepped away from the kitchen.

"Really? Is it interesting what you're telling to yourself?" he asked innocently. He could be so adorable, she thought, everytime that he wanted to know something. But he had always hated secrets, and his back proved it. And she didn't know if the truth was actually...true or not. "We should decorate our Christmas nest". "Now you're naming our appartment too?" a door opened and Schmidt stepped out of the room. "If this is a nest, I'm the mother bird" he smiled and that was all to piss them off. Like twins, Nick and Jess replied at the same time "Shut up Schmidt, you'd be the chicken!". Just as mature as Schmidt could be, he began to cry. "Oh come on. Stop acting Schmidt." and they both turned their backs to him just to began to hang the Christmas adornments. "Fine. Then do not go after me when everything you do crumbles down and this appartment ends up looking like a red brothel..." he left. Then he returned. "It's okay If you need help just..." Nick threw him a cushion.

"I came in like a Christmas ball, I never hit so hard in hol', all I wanted was to sing carols, all you ever..." Nick laughed and stopped her. "Jess, are you singing "Wrecking Ball" (Carol version)?" Jess nodded. He laughed even harder and she could feel that. Nick would never step away when he'd received the news...He would be a great father, he would be funny, and caring and... "Let's do this" he said. "Oh I thought that maybe we could hang on the front door, like in the movies, that kind of circular feather duster, you know?". "Mmh". "And maybe we could dress up Ferguson like a tiny Santa". "Mmh". "We could also put "All I Want For Christmas Is You" on repeat everyday as our appartment's soundtrack". "Mmh". "And maybe go check you and me if what I'm carrying it's a boy or it's a girl." she was staring at the wall on a chair, hanging the feather adornment on the walls, so she didn't see Nick falter. "Okay, take me" she inclined back, but it was too late when she found out no one was gonna hold her, and she fell noisily to the ground. "Guess who's Santa next Christmas!" she said to a faltered Nick.


	3. Chapter 3

**A VERY "NESS" CHRISTMAS. III.**

An hour passed, maybe two, and Nick was still unconscious. _What am I gonna do? _Was constantly asking to herself. She was absentmindly thinking of all the ways that he could have taken the news, and she had never expected that one. Nick would be a great father and she was convinced of it. She only needed to make him realize how good could he be.

There was a groan, and Jess got out of her mind to attend Nick.

"What has...?" he widened his eyes and then found out by himself why he was lying on the sofa. Trying to sit correctly without fainting again, he stared deeply at Jessica.

"My fault" apologized Jess. Somehow she felt betrayed. And that was so non-understanding...What? Did she expect to have the baby? The one that wasn't confirmed yet? _What a fool _said to herself.

"How did you...I mean...can you..." there was uncertainty if all that happened hours ago was just a nightmare. Again, Jess had never felt worse.

"I don't know yet" he sighed in relief. That was it.

"You don't wanna have a baby, Miller?" she tried to ask softly, but what came out, was an amount of screams. She felt that she had gone too far, but her feelings were the ones who were carrying the situation right then.

"Jess, I..." he rubbed his face with his hands hardly, and then he breathed slowly, until he thought that it was stupid to keep pretending. So he stood up.

"Not like this" he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jess asked. He didn't know what did it mean. All he knew was that that whole thing couldn't be happening. They had been dating for just 3

months! It was surreal.

"Why are you acting like this? We don't know It yet!" she shouted in reply. Winston and Schmidt had never interrupted one of their fights, and although it wasn't just a common fight, neither of them were at home. Probably the neighbours already knew that she could be pregnant. It was a matter of time that the rumour spread around the whole building.

"Because I don't want to have a baby with you!" punch. That's what it felt like for Jessica, and Nick instantly regretted it when he heard the echo that his words had produced when they escaped from his mouth seconds before. Jessica's blue eyes went crystalline and widened. Nick didn't understand what was going on inside of him, but his heart stopped for a moment, and when they both saw the first tear coming out of her eyes, a part of his heart began to bleed. He finally understood what that meant: he was in love with her. He _loved_ her.

"Jessica I..." but a door slammed somewhere in the house, and with it, his heart let the first part of it fall down. It never hurt so much. His knuckles began to tremble, harder and harder and harder...He would kill himself at that moment. He needed to. And without even foreseeing what he was going to do, he kicked the only lamp that was on that night and suddenly all the light of the appartment disappeared into the tiny light line that was drawn below Jessica's bedroom door.

"Jess open the door" he was better in darkness, so he couldn't see his awful reflection anywhere. If he didn't like himself even before they started dating, now he hated himself so much.

"Leave" her voice wrecked. Nick tried to pull out the hair from his head until he felt his fingers and his head were aching.

"Jess, I am so sorry. Jess please forgive me". The hours went by and when the tears

stopped, Nick took a chance and sat down, lying on the door, and continued with his apologizes, without knowing that inside, Jess had fallen into a deep sleep, helding a pillow that belonged to Nick.

When she woke up, there was light outside, and she knew the sun was up. So much light for such a shit, black day. Los Angeles had never been so mean...

Turning around, she jumped. Someone was lying on the bed besides her. And she instantly guessed who was, thanks to the warm touch of his hand against her. Nick. Taking a deep breath, she got away from him as fast as possible. She knew that if she stared at him too much, she would forgive me. And she didn't want to. He had crossed the line.

But they lived in the same appartment, she wouldn't escape of him that day. Could she broke up with him? No. That was obvious when she knew that she was gonna faint 'cause of her broken heart. Her mobile ringed and she ran to turn it off. Thanks God, Nick didn't. And just looking at his closed eyes, she knew he had stayed all night behind that damn door, so close...but he had never been so far away.

The doctor! Borrowing some clothes from her drawer, she got out of her bedroom and prepared herself. It was the time that she had to decide what to do with her relationship.

"So that means, I am not...pregnant?" Jess asked. Her friend Sadie nodded and she was smiling at the same time, but Jess wasn't. That was a good thing...or a bad one? She knew it was just a one-week overdue for her period, but it had felt for a few days that

she carried a baby inside. Maybe she should be happy, anyway, Nick didn't want to...Sadie knew something was going on when she saw that Jess wasn't happy at all.

"Is something wrong, Jess?" she stood up and got on her side to see if she was OK.

"No, it's not. Nick said he didn't want to have a baby with me, and I..." she couldn't finish the sentence. She was trying so hard not to cry in front of her.

"Right now it's when I thank God for turning me gay" she murmured to herself. "Look, sweetheart, it's not a surprise that men aren't ready for compromise. Once they offer you the ring, they know that there's no turning back for a year, but they know they can divorce you whenever they feel like. But having a baby it's another thing. It means that they have the obligation to be tied to you for the rest of their lives, and even if they divorce you, they keep tied to that. So it shouldn't be a surprise that he has refused to have it."

"I know...but he looked so...stressed and..." Jess stopped talking. Taking her purse, she stood up and walked to the door with Sadie. "I should leave now".

"Are you sure you don't wanna come with me home today baby?" asked Sadie, worried about her.

"No, thanks Sadie." and she stepped out of the room.

"I can make omelettes...Okay, now I understand why they call us 'dyke' or 'tortilleras' in Spain."

Jess opened the door expecting just Nick's figure in front of her. But no. All that occupied the whole living room were balloons and what it looked like a cot.

"What is this Nick?" he walked towards her and stopped in front of her face. He took her hands and looked at her. She was about to try to get rid of his touch, when he kissed her

gently.

"I want him" he finally said.

"You want him?" she asked, quite surprised. She didn't know what he was talking about.

"The baby" he replied like it was obvious.

"Seriously? I mean, like...why do you think it will be a man?" she felt like the pressure in her chest was growing up, but it wasn't disappoinment or incomodity...it was love.

"It'd be fair" she raised her eyebrows and he knew that if he talked much, he would screw it up again. Shaking his head, he pressed harder his fingers between hers and he directed his eyes into her belly.

"I want it." then she couldn't think anything else but to threw herself at him and love him for eternity. There was honesty, there was everything that Nick had always been scared of: his feelings. But there was something even deeper that Jess had never saw in his eyes. Maybe it was her period, newly back home, well, newly back down there, but she couldn't help but to cry.

"What's wrong baby?" he caught a tear and when he felt the cold touch of it, he tried to make all the ones that were threatening to fall down disappear.

"Nothing. I'm not pregnant." he looked astonished, and he didn't speak for minutes. When it looked like he was going to faint again, she continued talking. "I'm so sorry. I should have..."

"No. It's OK. Look Jess, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that, and I hate myself even more than I hated myself before. It was just...a big surprise, and something that I've been always so scared. Being a father it's not what I had in mind due to all the bad things that my dad has been doing since I was a little kid...And I know I'm not my father, but I'm afraid I'm much alike him than I am from my mother." she caressed his cheek with her tiny fingers.

"You're not. Look at this" she pointed at the full-balloon living room that was standing in front of them. It looked like a pre-natal party.

"You'd be the greatest father ever. It's not the time, and I know it. I am sorry that this has gone this way."

"Jess, I want to have a baby with you. I seriously do. It's just...I want it to be premeditated and to talk about it. I want to agree with you about all the things that we will be responsible for when the baby is born." there was nothing left to say, Jess jumped on him and attacked him with her mouth. Maybe it was want, and desperation what impulsed them to kiss each other like that (wet and hard), but all there was floating between them, was love. And no one had to say "I love you" to make the other know.

"Can I borrow this dummy?" Schmidt interrupted them. They separated a little from each other and stared at him. He had a flesh tone dummy in his hand and he was inspecting it.

"What? I miss CeCe every night."

"Ugh! GROSS Schmidt! Jar!" but he escaped from them.

"It doesn't matter anyway" Nick took Jess in his arms and carried her to his bedroom. That night would be special, just he in she, and there couldn't be anything that separated them.


End file.
